1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a portable lamp bank with high efficiency, high reliability and improved durability. The present application also relates to a lens for use in the portable lamp bank.
2. Related Art
A lamp bank 1 such as the one illustrated in FIG. 1, is commonly used in underground rail systems to provide a source of portable light for workers in the tunnels. The lamp 1 typically includes a plurality of sockets for incandescent bulbs and can be connected directly to the electrified rail that is commonly used to power trains in the rail system. This electrified rail, commonly referred to as the third rail, provides a high voltage supply to the trains in the system. As a result, a relatively high voltage is provided to the lamp 1 connected thereto. This conventional lamp 1 typically consumes in excess of 300 W of power. Further, this lamp 1 is subject to frequent failure given the relatively harsh environment of the subway tunnels.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a lamp bank for use in such an underground rail tunnel that avoids these problems.